


I’m More Than You Usually See

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: blurr, character: drift, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s Resurrection Sunday.  Blurr/Drift -- "speed isn't my only asset".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m More Than You Usually See

**Title:** I’m More Than You Usually See  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Blurr, Drift  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s Resurrection Sunday. Blurr/Drift -- "speed isn't my only asset".

 

**I’m More Than You Usually See**

 

Drift watched his partner. What had been doubt in Blurr’s abilities, slowly turned to curiosity, then to amusement, and now Drift was just getting annoyed.

//What’s with you?//

//How do you mean?// Blurr asked quietly back over the comm.

//You haven’t moved in three hours,// Drift told him.

//We’re sniping. Not supposed to move.// A glance away from his scope, then back. //You’re supposed to be spotting for me.//

//You’re never still.// Pits, Drift had spent a few nights with Blurr in the same berth, and the slagger didn’t even recharge without squirming around.

Blurr didn’t look away from his scope, but his lips pressed into a rare, annoyed frown, and his voice was surprisingly bitter when he replied. //I’m more than just fast.//

Drift scanned their target area, quiet for a few minutes. //That’s your spot, isn’t it?//

Blurr hissed, but said nothing for a few long minutes. When he spoke, his voice was low, the tone… resigned, Drift thought. //Yeah, it’s my ‘spot’. Speed isn’t everything that I am. I can shoot. I’m not stupid either.//

//Never said you were.//

Blurr turned a glare on Drift. //No one ever says it.//

Drift tipped his helm, giving Blurr a considering look. //I really don’t think you’re dumb, just… kind of surprised you can sit still for so long. Never seen you do it before.//

//Haven’t needed to,// Blurr sulked, settling back in to wait for their Decepticon target to appear.

Drift watched him for another few moments. The stillness was tense now, and he felt a little guilty for that. Blurr pulled his weight as a Wrecker, and Drift could admit he deserved respect for that at least. That and having survived as a Wrecker for as long as he had. //So. Think you can put one right through his face?//

The corner of Blurr’s mouth quirked up just a little. //Torso shot is more likely to land.//

//Hey, if you don’t think you-//

The rifle fired, then almost instantly fired again. Drift hurried to look through his binoculars, and whistled low. //Show off.//

Blurr snickered. //What was that you were saying?// he asked as he began breaking down the rifle with sure, efficient movements.

//Yeah. Sure,// Drift grinned. //But torso shot, then head shot as he’s falling? That’s just showing off.//

“Perceptor’s better,” Blurr smiled, crawling backwards down the incline. “I am faster though.” He winked, and took off, a streak of blue against the grey.

Drift shook his head, and ran after Blurr. //Now you’re really showing off.// Blurr just laughed back over the comm. Whatever dip his mood had taken was over and finished with, the Racer back to cocky playfulness. The memory stuck, however, for Drift. There was more to Blurr than he usually showed, and that made Drift wonder just what else was hidden.

He was also determined to find out.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
